


...The Kind I'd Like to Meet

by Gyhl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I wrote an angst-free fluff fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, is there an achievement for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: What happens when you take "Kingsman", "Pretty Woman", and the "but there was only one bed!" and "snowed in" tropes, toss 'em in a blender, and turn it into a fic?This. You get this.





	...The Kind I'd Like to Meet

01

He was out on Smith Street again. Wasn’t too many girls workin’ today. Was just too fuckin’ cold. Eggsy didn’t think it could be _too_ much above 0°C. Snow wasn’t really gettin’ nowhere and the one puddle was just icin’ a little. Didn't make _him_ any less cold though. But stayin' warm in a miniskirt wasn't easy.

He bounced a little on the balls of his feet, trying to get warm. He had to be fuckin’ careful with _that_ though. Tryin’ to do that in stiletto heels was a good way to break an ankle. Wouldn’t Dean love _that_ one?

A car pulled up. A _posh_ lookin’ car. An older man got out of the back. He was wearing a suit and a nice looking coat. He had glasses on and an umbrella in hand. An _umbrella_. While it was snowing. And the fuck didn’t even open it. He used it like it was a fucking gentleman's cane or some shit.

He looked the girls over before his eyes settled on Eggsy. Eggsy put on his best, ready-to-fuck smile. Eggsy took a couple steps over to him, putting a bit more wiggle in his hips than he really felt like.

“Lookin’ for a date?” He kept his voice soft, and higher in range than he normally spoke. 

“One might say that.”

“Well… blowjob in the alley-” he nodded toward it “-is only twenty quid. Or I got a room. A regular fuck’s fifty. You want someone more than that, price goes up.”

“Or…” he countered, “£200 and you get in my car.”

Eggsy stared at him. “Two… two- _hundred_?”

The older man stared at Eggsy for a moment. “Is that not enough? You’ll forgive me; this is not my normal method for procuring a date. Is £300 satisfactory?”

The guy was a freak. Or a serial killer. Or. Or. Or _some_ shit.

“I…” He looked past the old guy to the car. There was a driver inside, not that it meant he’d be safe. But three _hundred_ quid? He could go home for the day on that. Dean could _not_ get pissed off at that much. “Alright, daddy. Let’s go.”

His brow arched slightly at the name. He opened the car door and Eggsy got inside. Eggsy felt the door handle and the lock while the customer went around the car. He wasn’t trapped. It seemed alright. Sorta.

The seat was warmed and the heat was on in the back. Eggsy wanted to melt into the leather upholstery. He watched as the customer got a wallet out, thumbed out six £50 notes and held them out. Eggsy took them, folded them, and stuck them inside the top of his shirt. Girls had bras; he had a little pocket sewn into his shirts.

“So, daddy, what’re we doin’?”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that,” he said, as calmly as if commenting on the weather.

“Yeah, well…” Eggsy shrugged. “You’re older, obviously rich, and payin’ a lot... But I can call you somethin’ else if you want.”

“I think ‘Mr. Hart’ will do nicely.”

Eggsy nodded. “Alright, Mr. Hart.”

“As to what we are doing, we are going to a building and then we will discuss a business proposition.”

Eggsy gave him a saucy grin. “Got it, Mr. Hart. No talkin’ ‘bout business in the car.”

02

It was a fifteen minute drive to the building in question. Eggsy was surprised that he’d gone so far out of his way to get a pay-date. There were whores everywhere, right? Why not get someone a little closer?

But it was money in _his_ pocket, not theirs. That was what mattered.

The driver pulled up and let them out. _Mr. Hart_ took Eggsy’s hand and put it in the crook of his arm, like Eggsy was a lady and not a cheap whore. He let himself be led into the building. The people in there - all of ‘em dressed in nice suits like Mr. Hart - barely gave him a second look. He got the feeling right quick that Mr. Hart was someone important here; the security guard waved them through with a nod to the older man and that was it.

Eggsy waited until they were in the lift before speaking. “So… you own this place?”

“I run the company, yes.”

“We goin’ to your office then?”

“No, the penthouse.”

Eggsy eyed him. “You live _above_ your job?”

Mr. Hart laughed softly. “For the moment, yes. This building is sort of… temporary. You heard about the missile strikes a year ago, I assume?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. People said it had somethin’ to do with that blue shit.”

He nodded. “Yes, I _have_ heard that. My home and our office buildings were among the places targeted.” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine why, either.”

Eggsy grinned. “Not a drug lord?”

“Oh, certainly not,” he said primly. “I’m a tailor who has gotten involved with an American company.”

The door opened to the penthouse and Mr. Hart led him inside. Eggsy shrugged out of his jacket and grinned. It was a gorgeous fuckin’ view and the place, itself, was amazing. The flat he lived in could fit up here three times, at least.

“May I offer you a drink, Miss…” He paused. “Oh, how terribly rude of me. I never _did_ ask your name.”

“It’s Efa, Mr. Hart.” He paused. “Unless there’s somethin’ _else_ you’d like to call me.”

“It will do nicely. May I offer you a drink, Ms. Efa?”

Eggsy grinned. “I’d love one.”

Mr. Hart poured them both a drink and Eggsy sauntered over to him. Eggsy took the glass from him with a little grin. Eggsy’s heels put them almost at even heights and he leaned toward Mr. Hart a little.

“So… you wanted to _discuss_ somethin’?”

He chuckled. “I do, indeed.” He motioned to the sofa. “Please, take a seat.”

Eggsy went over to the sofa and sat. “I promise I don’t bite,” he purred. “Well, unless you _want_ me to.”

The door chimed and Mr. Hart nodded to him. “Excuse me a moment, would you?”

Eggsy waited, sipping his drink. It was fuckin’ smooth. He didn’t really get _why_ his customer was beating around the bush about fuckin’, but he’d paid £300. If he wanted to spend all day beating around the bush, that was just fuckin’ fine.

He heard Mr. Hart returning and turned to look at him. He was _not_ alone. There was another older man with him. This one just a touch taller, bald, and wearing very similar glasses to Hart’s own.

“What do you think? She’s just what you asked for.”

_Ahhhh, so that was it_. Mr. Hart had been beating around the bush cos his friend there had been too… shy, maybe… to come down to Smith Street himself. Eggsy grinned and got up, and then faltered at the way the new man was looking at him. It was… almost like he was being analyzed. 

“Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Harry…”

Harry grinned. “You said younger, attractive, someone you might like on your own, just feminine.”

He shot Harry an annoyed look. “I believe the word I used was _female_.” He sighed and looked at Eggsy. “I’m sorry, miss. I don’t think you’re quite what I-”

“Oh, come off it, Hamish.” Harry said with a wink at Eggsy. “A nice little scarf tied around her neck and they’ll never realize.”

Eggsy looked between the two of them. “Um… hi, still in the room.”

Harry chuckled and went over to him. “I’m terribly sorry. Hamish needs a companion for three days. He has a family reunion and they… are unaware of certain facts of his life.”

“They don’t know he’s gay.”

Harry nodded. “Precisely. And he feels a need to keep it that way.”

“Three days, huh…”

“Yes,” Harry said. “And you’ll be paid £1,000 per day, expenses covered.”

Eggsy stared at him again. “What?” In his surprise, his voice had dropped back to his normal range. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean… What?”

“Is that a problem?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No! No, it’s… Not a problem at all.” Fucking _shit_ , three _thousand_ in three days?! “Just… tell me what I need.”

Hamish crossed his arms and walked slowly around Eggsy. “We’ll need to do something with her hair… and I’ll call down to R&D about the hair remover.”

“Hair remover…?”

Hamish nodded. “Lovely little thing we’re working on.”

“The American side of the business,” Harry cut in. “It’s promising, but we’re having a few… patent… issues. It will help keep your facial hair from showing through so quickly.”

“Fuck, it isn’t,” Eggsy said, touching his cheeks.

“Startin’ to, yeah,” Hamish said.

“So, uh… if I wanted ta… _keep_ some of this stuff when we was done…?”

Hamish chuckled. “It won’t be all that much of it to begin with, but if there’s any left… Yeah, keep it.”

Eggsy grinned. “Okay, so… what’s wrong with my hair? Fuckin’ thing’s a lace-front.”

Harry laughed softly. “It’s more the style than anything, I think.” He shook his head. “Not to worry. That will be covered under ‘expenses’. As will the clothing we’ll need to have you wear.” He paused. “Of course, we’ll need to have them tailored, so we’ll need you for two fittings. We can have the wigs styled at that time, as well.”

Eggsy nodded. “Okay. So I’m only gonna lose the two days…?”

Harry looked thoughtful. “I suppose that _would_ cost you two days of pay. I can reimburse you.”

Eggsy _stared_ at him. Just _stared_. Three hundred today, two more days of reimbursed pay, and then three-fucking-thousand. “Shit.”

Harry eyed him for a moment. “Is that… a problem?”

“Fuck no! It’s just… a bit surprisin’ is all.”

Hamish eyed him for a moment. “How good is your memory?”

“Pretty good…?”

“Alright. I’ve got a story I’ll need yeh to memorize. And some faces with background information.” He went to the counter and got a folder. “You think you can do that?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry’s brow rose. Merlin was basically giving the lady a dossier to memorize. Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Are you planning on testing the lady on her memory?”

Merlin scowled at Harry. “Perfect memorization often implies route learning. Some gaps _are_ preferable. The sort I would expect her to have.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Well then, my dear. Could we see you tomorrow around 1:30?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Should I have my car pick you up somewhere… specific?”

Eggsy grinned. Oh, he’d _love_ to see the look on Dean’s face when a fuckin’ driver came to the door to collect him. For as great at that would be, he knew it would backfire spectacularly. “Same place as today’ll work.” He paused. “You want me dressed like this for it?”

Harry eyed him for a moment. “If you have any shapewear on, then you’ll need that at the least.”

“I’ll be there then.”

03

Two weeks later, and Eggsy was in first class, on his way to Stornoway. He had on brown, knee-high, suede boots; a pair of dark blue jeans; and an oversized, dusty coral colored jumper. His wig was styled in a shoulder length bob. His nails had been done in squared oval cuts and were painted in diagonal stripes of dark red, dark green, and gold glitter. 

“Nails are a bit much, aren’t they?”

Eggsy grinned at him. “Harry helped me pick them out.”

Merlin groaned. “Of _course_ he did.”

Eggsy laughed. “Relax. Look, I’ve got all the information down, I know our story. It’ll be fine.”

“Oh, really?”

Eggsy winked. “So, we met four years ago. We were both at the cinema and you saw me searchin’ under the rows for somethin’ and startin’ to cry. You asked me what happened, and I told you I couldn’t find my purse. You found it and I offered to take you for a drink to repay you. The drink led to dinner another night, and then another date, and on.” He sighed softly. “And I’ve never been happier.”

“Oh, fuck me, I can _tell_ Harry’s been coachin’ yeh.”

Eggsy laughed. “Nah, bruv, just layin’ it on thick. Your cousin Miriam’s a sucker for romantic shit; she’ll eat it up.”

“And she is…?”

“Short, tiny, keeps her hair big like it’s still the 80s. Has five dogs, hates cats.”

Merlin gave him a mildly pleased look. “Very good.”

“Yeah, well, ain’t dumb, you know.”

“So why do what you do?”

Eggsy gave him a mildly offended look. “Startin’ doin’ it when I was sixteen. Wasn’t my choice; still ain’t, really. But it’s either I do it or my step-dad beats the fuck outta my mum and me, and maybe my little sis.” He shrugged. “He’s been fuckin’ _flying_ ever since I told him ‘bout this job tho’.”

“Oh.” Merlin shrugged a little awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Don’t be. Ain’t no one ever think about why we do the things we do. Everyone just figures we fucked up somewhere, or we just too dumb or lazy to get our lives on track.” He shrugged. “That’s just life.”

Merlin glanced over at him. The kid wasn’t even thirty; he had no business sounding that cynical. Merlin also knew ‘Efa’ was right. He had to wonder if the same question, the same assumption, would have gotten such a calm answer from him if it had been, say, Harry who’d asked.

“Alright, when we get there, we’ll be picked up by Anna.”

“She is your… first cousin once removed.”

“Correct. She’s taking us to dinner with… about half of the family.” He grimaced. “After dinner-”

“You don’t like your family, do you?”

Merlin laughed softly. “I like some of them, some of the time. But…” He shook his head. “Harry and I have been together for over twenty _years_. They’re too… _traditional_.” He spat the word.

Eggsy nodded. It was easy for him to say to just cut them off, just like it was easy for him to say his mum should leave Dean. People shouldn’t have to deal with partners and family that make them unhappy about themselves.

“Surprised you didn’t have Harry dress in drag. Man has an eye for this shit.”

Merlin laughed softly. “Oh, he offered. Harry is…” He paused, trying to think of the most efficient way of getting this across.

“A shit?” Eggsy offered.

“Noticed, huh?”

“Hard not to.”

Merlin nodded. “If I’d brought him, the first time he got a hair across his arse about something someone said…” Merlin grinned a little at the thought of Harry, all dolled up, taking his earrings and wig off to get into a fight. While still wearing heels, no doubt. “Harry can be somewhat… volatile… when it comes to things like that.”

“Short tempered?”

“More like… a storm held back by the illusion of civility.” Merlin laughed softly. “Don’t get me wrong. Harry is a gentleman, but that gentleman exists in the eye of the storm.”

Eggsy grinned. He liked the image.

“Anyway, after dinner, we’ll all be gathering at Alec’s home. He’s-”

“Second cousin… once removed?”

Merlin nodded. “And hopefully, we’ll be out of there before midnight.”

04

It was quarter to one when they got to the hotel. Eggsy sat down on the bed and started loosening the laces of his boots. He was glad - so fucking _glad_ \- he’d worn fuckin’ flats. He pulled them off, stretching his freed toes with a sigh, and stood back up.

Man, he just wanted to lay back and go to fuckin’ sleep.

He got the wig stand out of his luggage and worked the bobby pins out of his hair. He pulled the wig off and lay it on the stand, checking it over for snarls and tangles. He took the cap off and dropped it beside the stand. He gathered up some clothing and pushed past Merlin and into the bathroom. 

Merlin… barely heard the shower start running. He was furiously texting Harry; Harry who wasn’t answering. Given the hour, Merlin wasn’t shocked. But he’d let _Harry_ book the hotel room and there was only one bed. He was going to _kill_ Harry.

He’d stopped texting Harry and had gotten changed before Eggsy came out of the bathroom. Merlin hadn’t seen him fully out of drag before. And now he was freshly washed, his hair tousled, and wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips. He couldn’t help but watch Eggsy as he walked over to his luggage and bent over to put his clothing from today in a bag.

Eggsy straightened up and noticed Merlin staring. He winked. “See somethin’ ya like?”

Merlin laughed softly. “I’m essentially married, Efa.”

“And you’re in a hotel room… with one bed... with a whore… and your husband knows.” He paused. “Your husband booked the room for that matter.”

Merlin’s eyes traveled down Eggsy’s body; down his chest; down his abs; down to the edge of his grey pyjamas. He frowned a little. “Are you… wearing pink panties?”

Eggsy laughed. “Yeah. Silk ones. Ever tried them?”

Merlin shook his head.

“You’re missin’ out, bruv.” He put his hands on Merlin’s chest and pushed him back, making him sit on the bed. He straddled Merlin’s lap and put his arms around his neck. “Speakin’ of missin’ out… You’re payin’ for full service.”

“We have… a long day tomorrow. We need to be out of here before noon.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, doin’ the big thing tomorrow with everyone. Got my dress in the closet. Gonna look fab. Don’t worry.”

Merlin put his hands on Eggsy’s hips, planning on pushing the younger man off of him. But Eggsy leaned in and started sucking on his neck and Merlin’s head tipped back. Damn Harry for knowing _exactly_ what his type was.

“If you don’t want sex, I can just suck ya off. Since we got a long day and all.”

Merlin slipped a hand between them and Eggsy sat up on his knees. Merlin touched the hem of the silk panties and let his hand slide along them. The cock inside of them was already hard and Merlin stroked him through them. 

Eggsy groaned against Merlin’s neck and pushed his pyjama bottoms down. “Lemme go get myself prepped, yeah?”

Merlin pushed Eggsy down on the bed and straddled him. “And take half the fun out of this?”

Eggsy grinned, his fingers toying with the hem of Merlin’s pyjama bottoms. “I ain’t gonna say no if you wanna do it. Stuff’s in the big bag. Top compartment.”

Merlin got off of him and got into his luggage. He heard Eggsy moving around on the bed and looked over his shoulder. The younger man was getting the covers pulled back. Merlin got the bottle of lubricant, a rubber glove, and a pair of condoms out of the luggage and went back to the bed.

“Just so you know, I got a rule... You wanna fuck my mouth or my arse, that’s fine. But nothin’ goes in me without a rubber on.”

“Obviously.”

“Just so we clear on that.”

Merlin laughed softly and held up the ones he’d gotten from the bag. “Any other rules?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Depends. Whatcha want?”

“Tie your hands behind you… make you beg before you can cum?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Well… ain’t got anythin’ you can _tie_ me up with… but I got a pair of handcuffs in the middle compartment.”

“Where’s the key?”

“In the lock.”

Merlin got back into Eggsy’s luggage and got the handcuffs out. He set the key on the nightstand and stripped off his own pyjama bottoms. He heard Eggsy hiss in a breath and smirked at him.

“Something _you_ like?”

“Fuck yes.” He followed the lines of Merlin’s legs, to his cock - where he let his eyes linger - and then up his body. “You are fuckin’ _fit_.”

“Turn around and give me your hands.” 

Eggsy turned and let Merlin cuff him. He listened as the older man carefully tightened them. Eggsy gave them an experimental shake. “You can go a little tighter if you want.”

“You’ll be laying on them. They don’t need to be tighter.”

He helped Eggsy lay back and then just _looked_ down at him. At his cheeky little grin, his hard abs, the way his cock was straining against the silk panties. He hooked his thumbs in the pink material and slid them down Eggsy’s legs.

He knelt between Eggsy’s legs and kissed his way up his legs. Merlin moaned softly from the taste of Eggsy’s skin. He worked his way up, pausing only long enough to put one of the condoms on Eggsy, and then sucked him down to the root.

Eggsy hissed a breath and arched up at him. “Oh, my _fuck_.”

Merlin laughed around his mouthful of cock as he slipped the glove on. He poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and worked one inside of Eggsy. It didn’t take him long before he could work a second in. He pressed on Eggsy’s prostate, and the younger man nearly came off the bed with a cry.

“Thought you was gonna make me beg to cum.”

Merlin pulled off of him and massaged the so sensitive spot again. “Before I’m done with you, you will be.”

Merlin pressed a third finger into him and then withdrew his fingers. He took the glove off and tossed it aside. He slipped the condom on and then slipped inside of Eggsy. He leaned over the younger man, moaning softly as their hips came together. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist, pulling himself up to meet Merlin more fully. Merlin reached between them and started stroking Eggsy in time with his thrusting. He leaned in and caught a nipple in his teeth.

Eggsy whined a moan. “Maybe _I_ oughta be paying _you_.”

Merlin chuckled. “I’ve been fucking since before yeh were born.”

“Man, it fuckin’ _shows_.” He gasped a breath. “ _Fuck_.”

“Now, yer going ta be a _good_ boy and tell me before you cum, aren’t you?”

Eggsy flushed. He could listen to that light brogue call him a ‘good boy’ all fuckin’ day. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

Merlin smiled slowly. Fuck, he looked good with that flush. It was a shame, really, that they only had one more night at the hotel… and that they had places to be the rest of the time. He wouldn’t mind, at all, spending a couple days just fucking the lad. It was all too short of a time - in Merlin’s mind - before Eggsy was straining up against him.

“I’m gonna… fuckin’ cum… I’m, oh _fuck_.”

“No, yer not. Yer gonna be a good boy and hold back.”

Eggsy groaned. “Yes, sir.”

Merlin drew it out, holding himself back and enjoying as he watched the younger man fight to keep from cuming. He listened to Eggsy’s delicious whimpers and whines. Eggsy was trembling beneath this touch, trying so _hard_ to be good for him.

“Please, sir,” he whined. “Please, may I cum?”

“In a bit,” Merlin said serenely. He wanted to draw it out longer, to bring Eggsy to the absolute limit of his control… but he didn’t _know_ what the younger man’s control _was_. He felt his _own_ starting to give and he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Cum for me. Now.”

Eggsy cried out, straining up against him as he came. He barely felt Merlin stiffening against him as the older man came. Eggsy lay there panting afterward, whining softly as he felt the cock withdrawing from his arse. His eyes fluttered as he drifted on the endorphins flooding his body. He was vaguely aware of the condom being pulled off and of a soft, damp cloth cleaning him.

Merlin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “You were so good. Can you roll onto your side so I can uncuff yeh?”

He had to help Eggsy get onto his side. He got the cuffs off of him and then pulled Eggsy into his arms, gently massaging Eggsy’s wrists and arms. Eggsy snuggled up to him, perfectly content to be held and doted upon. It wasn’t something that customers ever did. He was almost a little sad that this was only going to last another couple days.

Eggsy certainly didn’t mean to, but he fell asleep that way. He slept in the arms of a man who made him feel cared about, whose body fit against his so fucking perfectly. 

05

Eggsy got up well before Merlin. By the time Merlin was up and in the shower, Eggsy was dressed, his wig checked over, and was working on his makeup. He’d been mentally reviewing the information he’d need for the day when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned a little and then looked at the time.

_Must be housekeepin’_ , he thought.

He went over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, was a hotel worker. “Hey, could you come back in like… an hour or so?”

“Oh, I can certainly send someone up at that time, but that isn’t why I’m here.”

Eggsy frowned a little. “No?”

“No. Management wanted us to go around to every room and inform our guests that their stays have been extended free of charge.”

Eggsy’s frown deepened. “Why…?”

She faltered. “Uh… have you not looked outside…?”

He stepped back so she could be in the room and then went to the window. He pulled the curtain and then _stared_ at the ground below them. “Oh, _fuck me_.” He looked over his shoulder. “Hey, Hamish? I don’t think we’re makin’ the reunion.”

The water cut out.

“Try that again?”

“I said we ain’t makin’ the reunion.”

It was a moment before a still wet Merlin, wrapped only in a towel, came out of the bathroom. “And why the fuck not?” He noticed the hotel worker. “Oh. Excuse me.”

She smiled and shook her head.

Eggsy motioned for him to join him. Merlin did and looked outside. He let out a low whistle. Overnight, they’d gotten snowfall that _had_ to be a record. The tops of cars were barely visible and Merlin could see one hotel exit from his vantage point; there was no way that door was opening anytime soon. They were snowed in.

“Well, shit,” he muttered.

“Management also wants me to let you know that we have plenty of food in the kitchens and room service will still be running.” She paused. “That… will still be charged.”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, that figures.” He looked out the window again. “Thanks for lettin’ us know…”

“Of course.” She saw herself out.

“I’m gettin’ changed,” Eggsy said. “We ain’t goin’ out, I ain’t getting dressed.”

Merlin eyed him. “Getting back into those panties?”

Eggsy grinned at him. “I’ve got black and purple. Any preference?”

Merlin grinned. “Surprise me.”

Eggsy grabbed his bag and went to change and wash off the makeup. Merlin, meanwhile, got dried off and into a pair of pyjama bottoms. He got back on the bed and turned the television on. He paid little attention to what he was scrolling past. He was just thinking about the night before, how he’d wanted to be able to spend the next couple days just fucking the young man in the bathroom.

It was only a couple minutes before said young man came out and leaned against the wall. He was wearing the black silk panties. He winked at Merlin.

“Like ‘em?”

Merlin let out a throaty groan. “Oh, yes.”

“Good.”

Eggsy got on the bed and cuddled up against him. “Sorry you’ve gotta miss your family thing.”

Merlin shrugged. “Eh, I think we’ll have more fun here.”

He laughed. “Gonna just spend all day fuckin’?”

“I thought about it. I don’t think my body is quite up to that, however.”

“So… what’s the plan, then?”

Merlin shrugged. “We could just… hang out like people.”

“God, I love how kinky you are.”

Merlin laughed. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment and then settled against him. Merlin put an arm around him. Eggsy bit his lip.

“C’n I tell you somethin’... kinda dumb?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Last night, I kinda… I dunno…”

Merlin sat up a little bit. “Did something we did upset you?”

“What? No! Fuck no.” He paused. “I just… was kinda sad that we had so much to do and weren’t gonna be able to spend a lot of time like that. So like… bein’ snowed in like this? Sorta made me… happy.”

Merlin smiled and brushed Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You aren’t the only one.”

“So it ain’t just me…? We’re like… clickin’?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“Too bad this has to end tomorrow, huh.”

Merlin laughed softly. “That’s _if_ we’re dug out by then.”

Eggsy eyed him, suddenly realizing that they might _not_ be out by then. “Fuck!” He scrambled off the bed and got into his luggage.

“Efa?”

“Gotta call home. Let the fucker know I’m gonna be another day.” He groaned. “Well, three grand in maybe four days still ain’t bad…” He pulled up his mum’s number and pressed to call.

“Efa?” Merlin waited for Eggsy to look at him. “We’ll _still_ pay you per day, £1,000 as agreed.”

Eggsy stared at him. “Even tho we just gonna be hangin’ out here?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, bruv, you’re a fuckin’ _angel_.” He looked away. “Hey, mum. So, uh, we a bit snowed in here… No, really, almost can’t see the top of cars… Right? I know? But that means I prob’ly ain’t gonna be home tomorrow… No, no, don’t-” He grimaced. “Hi, Dean… Yes, Dean… No, Dean… Dean? Dean, would you…” He was quiet for a moment. “No, he said they still gonna pay me… Yeah, the full £500 a day… You wanna…” He looked at Merlin. “Sure. Hang on.”

He held the mobile out to Merlin and gave him a pleading look. Merlin took the mobile from him.

“Yes?” He frowned a little. “Sir, as your… employee… said, I still plan on paying the agreed upon amount per day… Yes, the full £500… Yes… Yes, I’ll tell him.” He hung up. “What a piece of shit.”

Eggsy grinned and took the mobile back from him. “So, um… about the money, I…”

“You want to get your mum and sister away from him.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah…” He shook his head. “Bruv, you really _are_ a fuckin’ angel for not outing me there.”

He tossed the mobile back into his belongings and got back on the bed with Merlin. They cuddled, watching a program in silence. They were halfway through it, although Eggsy had been paying almost no attention to it, when Merlin muted it.

“Would you consider getting _out_ of prostitution?”

“Mate, I’d love to.”

“If your mum and sister were safe…?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Mum ain’t been able to hold down a job since dad died. And now with my sister… I mean, she starts school next year, but…” He shook his head. “Ain’t like I ever had a job that I can, you know, give an employer. And I got a record long as your arm.”

Merlin nodded and was quiet for a moment. “What’s on your record?”

“Mostly little shit. Theft, breakin’ an’ enterin’. Got a couple hits for drug dealin’ - don’t give me that look; was running for my step-dad. And, well, got busted for nickin’ a car. One of his muppets was gettin’ on me, so I nicked it. Mighta… crashed it a little. Into a police car.”

“Crashed it a little, huh?”

Eggsy grinned. “Totaled both cars. Nearly got thrown in jail for _that_ one.”

Merlin laughed softly. “You know, _we_ need people… and you’ve got… ah… let’s say some qualities we look for.”

Eggsy gave him a flatly disbelieving look. “For a _tailor_?”

“We’re into more than that.”

Eggsy laughed. “Yeah, got that impression.”

“If… yeh gave me your real name, I could give it to Harry and he could run all the checks we need. You’d have your answer about the training program by the time we’re back in England.”

Eggsy watched him for a moment. He wondered if Harry would like that Merlin was trying to bring his paydate into their business. But really, the worst that could happen would be Harry saying no. What did he have to lose?

“Alright,” Eggsy said. “Name’s Gary Unwin, but I go by Eggsy.”

Merlin stiffened against him. “Gary… _Unwin_.”

“Yeah…? Why?”

“Oh, _shit_.” Merlin stared at him. He could _see_ it now. “You’re Lee’s son.”

Eggsy nodded slowly. “How d’you know my dad?”

“I need to call Harry,” he said and got up.

“Why? Hamish, would you fuckin’ answer me?!”

Merlin had already pulled up Harry’s number and the line was ringing. “Do you remember the phrase ‘oxfords not brogues’?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “How the fuck do you know about that?”

“I know it… because Harry’s the one who gave you the medal.”

06

Eggsy sat on the bed while Merlin spoke to Harry. He could hear Harry getting heated on his side, but he couldn’t make out what Harry was saying. He did, however, get the definite impression that both men were… less than thrilled that he’d slept with Merlin.

He waited, silently, until they were off the phone. “You know I wanted to, yeah?”

Merlin looked over at him and stared for a moment. “Oh.” He offered Eggsy something of a half-shrug. “You wouldn’t have given me your name. It’s… well, it hardly matters _who_ you are at this point.”

He watched Merlin sit on the bed. As far from him as he could get. Eggsy crawled across the bed to him. He touched Merlin’s arm. “Lemme ask you somethin’, okay? I mean, I get there’s some… history… with you and Harry and my dad, yeah?”

Merlin nodded. “Oh, yes.” He paused. “Do you not… know what happened?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I know he died. Mum never liked to talk about it.”

“The three of us and another gentleman, his name was James, were all… on a mission together. They were still recruits and I… generally, am not in the field.” He paused. “We’d taken our target and were questioning him. All of us missed that he’d hidden a grenade on himself, until he leaned over and sat up with the pin in his teeth.”

Eggsy winced. “Fuck.”

“Your dad, without a thought for his own life, threw himself on it. He died to save us.”

Eggsy nodded slowly. “And cos we never called in the favor, we got stuck with Dean… and I got stuck doin’ this.”

“Yes.” He paused. “Harry feels like he should have done more than just give you the medal and left. He should have checked up on you.” He paused again. “ _I_ should have. It wouldn’t have taken me more than a few minutes to do it.”

“So… now you both feelin’ guilty cos you left it to us to ask for help, and cos you paid for a weekend of fuckin’ and my playin’ at bein’ your girlfriend.”

“Yes.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “So… that job offer? That still good?”

“Of course!” He shook his head. “Harry was insisting on it, actually.”

“Then you’re doin’ what you said you would: you’re helpin’ me out of a shit situation.” He paused. “Job pays enough I can get my mum and sister out, yeah?”

“Assuming you get it, yes.”

Eggsy nodded slowly. “Okay. We gonna make a deal then: if I don’t get it, you an’ Harry help me get my mum and sis away from Dean. If I do, well then, favor’s repaid.”

Merlin laughed softly. There _was_ no repaying a life debt. “Alright. I’m sure Harry will be… more than amenable to those terms.” He already knew that Dean would no longer be a problem by the time they were back to England.

“Then…” he put his arms around Merlin’s neck. “Was us clickin’ part of the pay fantasy?”

“No, of course not.”

Eggsy smiled. “Was you or Harry sleepin’ with my dad?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. Neither of us was even interested.”

“Then there ain’t no reason you an’ I can’t keep fuckin’.” He paused. “Unless Harry ain’t okay with it.”

Merlin’s brow rose and he tipped his head to the side. “That will… take some time. Primarily because you’re Lee’s son.”

“We can still have a kiss an’ a cuddle tho’, yeah?”

Merlin smiled. “Absolutely.”

Eggsy pulled Merlin down, laying beside him and still holding onto him. He just watched Merlin for a moment, letting Merlin be the one to move first. Their lips touched and Eggsy arched against him, pressing tight to him. He opened his mouth, tasting Merlin and sharing his breath.

A soft sigh escaped him. It had been so _long_ since he’d been kissed. Maybe it was kind of dumb and clichéd, but he didn’t like to kiss people who were paying for a fuck. And yeah, Merlin was still paying for his time, but… they wasn’t gonna fuck again until Harry said they could.

He sighed contentedly when they broke the kiss. “So… you’re an amazing fuck, a brilliant kisser… Can you cook, too?”

Merlin laughed softly. “I can, actually.” He stroked Eggsy’s cheek. “Would you like me ta cook for you sometime?”

“Fuck, yes.” He paused. “Should cook for Harry, too. We could, you know, do some gettin’ to know you sorta shit.”

Merlin smiled. “I think we’d _both_ like that.”

07

They ended up staying at the hotel two extra days because of the weather. Eggsy and Merlin did a lot of talking while they were snowed in. A lot of talking… and a lot of kissing and cuddling. It was nice; it was _relaxing_ ; it was something they _both_ needed.

After their flight back, they returned to Kingsman and the penthouse suite Harry was living in. Harry had the money waiting for Eggsy. Eggsy looked through the envelope with a grin. Dean was only expecting half of it. He started going through it, sorting out half of it.

Harry cleared his throat. “I… hate to interrupt you, Eggsy… but…”

Eggsy looked up at him. “You want me to clear out.”

“Oh, no. That’s not it at all.” Harry smiled a little. “It’s simply that I do not believe you need to split the money up. In a rather unfortunate turn of events, Dean Baker was arrested while you were in Scotland.”

Eggsy stared at him. “He… _what_?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Apparently proof of his activities made its way into the hands of the authorities.”

Eggsy looked from Harry, to Merlin, and back to Harry. “What the fuck kinda tailor are you?”

Harry smiled thinly. “The kind that is _well_ connected.”

“What about my mum? My sister?”

“Oh, they’re fine. I believe your mother is waiting for you to come home before telling you.”

Eggsy grinned. “I’ll try to act surprised when she tells me, and when I tell her that I, somehow, ended up with twice the fee.” He paused. “And… that I’m gonna start training for a new job…”

Harry’s smile warmed. “I’m glad to hear it. I think you’ll make a nice edition to Kingsman.” Harry paused. “And… to our little family.”

“So you… alright if me and Hamish like…”

“See each other?” Harry supplied. “Yes, I’m alright with it.”

Eggsy watched him for a moment. “I think… you and I oughta get to know each other, too. You know, given things…”

“I would like that.”

“I’m gonna get this home to mum.” He looked at Merlin. “You’ll let me know when you’re cooking for us, yeah?”

“I was thinking Saturday, actually.”

He grinned. “Then I’ll be here Saturday.”

He left the penthouse. A car was waiting for him outside. He watched the world go by outside of the car, a small but content smile on his face. He felt better than he had in a long time. He had fuckin’ five grand, the possibility of an actual job, and a boyfriend. And, perhaps the best part, Dean was out of their lives.

He was actually excited to be home.


End file.
